Tossing games of various kinds are known in the art. One particular game, known as “Top Toss,” involves participants throwing a pair of balls, joined by a string, at a multi-rung target. Players win by achieving more string wraps onto a rung than an opponent.
There are several limitations associated with “Top Toss.” Prominent among these is the failure of the game to provide multiple target opportunities. Instead, the sole target opportunity presented is that of a rung. Additional target opportunities would increase the excitement of the game, by creating additional ways of scoring points and rewarding tossing accuracy.
The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related, advantages.